I'm (not) Tinkerbell
by FleursLove
Summary: Seperti kisah cintaku, dengan sahabatku ini, dan aku memilih untuk memutuskan lingkaran setan itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Tinkerbell yang hanya berdiam diri dan memendam perasaannya. Persetan dengan istilah, 'Asalkan dia bahagia, aku juga akan berbahagia.' Aku, Huang Zitao. Bukanlah Tinkerbell. KrisTao Fanfiction Here DLDR! Warning Inside! KrisTao slight KrisBaek


Kisah cintaku ini hampir bisa disamakan dengan kisah dongeng yang sering ibuku ceritakan padaku sewaktu aku masih kecil

Kisah tentang seorang anak muda yang tidak ingin bertambah tua serta peri kecil yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Tapi, aku bukan tokoh utamanya, bukan anak muda itu. Peranku disini adalah seperti peri kecil itu. Yang hanya bisa menatap anak muda yang disukainya menyukai orang lain, hingga akhirnya anak muda itu patah hati, karena orang yang disukainya tidak sejalan dengannya. Kekasihnya itu memilih untuk bertambah tua dan hidup di dunianya, bukan di negeri anak muda itu.

Kisah tentang Peterpan, Wendy dan juga Tinkerbell.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Tinkerbell, aku yakin ia mencintai Peterpan, tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa memandangi Peterpan dari kejauhan ketika Peterpan bertemu dengan Wendy.

Cinta itu terkadang menyakitkan.. Namun, akan adil pada saatnya.

Seperti kisah cintaku, dengan sahabatku ini, dan aku memilih untuk memutuskan lingkaran setan itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti Tinkerbell yang hanya berdiam diri dan memendam perasaannya.

Persetan dengan istilah, 'Asalkan dia bahagia, aku juga akan berbahagia.'

Hell, dimana pun juga semua harus diperjuangkan. Bukankah jika mengatakan itu seperti kalah sebelum berperang?

Aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

Aku, Huang Zitao.

Bukanlah Tinkerbell.

Karena aku akan memperjuangkan kisah cintaku, meski di awal aku harus merelakannya bersama dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle : I'm (not) Tinkerbell**

**Author : FleursLove**

**Main Cast :**

**- Panda Zitao**

**- Dragon Kris**

**Support Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun (Numpang nama doank)**

**Pairings : TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao**

**Slight : KrisBaek**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance (?)**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Cast diatas ada milik Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SMEnt, kecuali TaoRis milik saya..#dibakartaorisshipper. Cerita ini MURNI pemikiran saya, so DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Yaoi, Alur cerita yang makin gaje.. Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_And the story begin~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Reading_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria manis bersurai pirang memandang bosan seorang pria tampan yang sedari tadi bergerak mondar-mandir dihadapannya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam pria tampan itu melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Mondar-mandir tanpa kejelasan.

Huang Zitao, pria manis bersurai pirang itu menghembuskan nafas bosan, sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau membuat kepalaku pening, Yifan." Zitao menepuk pelan keningnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau seperti sebuah setrikaan yang sering ibuku gunakan. Tidak bisakah kau tenang sebentar saja?" Lanjutnya sambil memberikan kode untuk duduk di kursi kosong di depannya.

Mau tidak mau, Yifan; pria tampan bersurai cokelat madu itu menuruti keinginan—atau lebih tepat perintah Zitao tanpa banyak protes.

Yifan menghembuskan nafas lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan juga pucat.

Zitao menaikan sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, huh? Kau tidak tidur semalam?" Zitao menunjuk lingkaran hitam yang berada dibawah mata Yifan. "Kau ingin menyaingiku, heh?"

Yifan memutar bola matanya mendengar celotehan sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak ingin menyaingimu, nanti kadar ketampananku menghilang." Candanya, membuat Zitao gantian memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, Tuan Wu Yifan yang terhormat. Anda lucu sekali. Ha ha ha.." Zitao tertawa garing, membuat Yifan mau tidak mau mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau kenapa? kau tidak tidur semalam?" ulang Zitao. Yifan mendengarnya hanya mampu menjambak rambutnya dan mendesah pelan.

"Aku bingung, Zitao." Kini ia menatap langit-langit kamar Zitao. matanya menerawang jauh, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang Zitao tidak ketahui apa itu.

"Sepertinya.. aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Demi Tuhan, Zitao hampir saja tersedak liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Yifan. Kedua bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna. "Kau—apa?"

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao, dan menatap pria manis itu dengan wajah memelas. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta, Zitao, dan demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Geram Yifan sambil kembali menjambak rambutnya lalu mendesah pelan.

Dada Zitao bergemuruh, rasanya begitu sesak, seperti ada godam tak kasat mata yang menghantam jantungnya berulang kali. "Kau.. jatuh cinta?" Desis Zitao pelan. "Pada siapa?" Lirih Zitao, nyaris seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau berkata apa, Zitao?" Yifan menatap bingung sahabatnya itu.

Dengan cepat Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun pada dirinya. "Siapa orang yang terkena sial, hingga dicintai olehmu?"

Ingin rasanya Zitao menampar mulutnya sendiri karena mengucapkan kata itu. Sial? Yang benar saja, orang itu sangat beruntung karena Yifan jatuh cinta padanya.

Yifan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang Zitao sebal. "Brengsek kau. Kau kira aku ini apa, sampai dibilang terkena sial segala." Yifan melemparkan bantal yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya itu.

Dengan sigap Zitao menghindari lemparan tersebut dan menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan. "Hoo~ Aku berkata jujurkan? Yang menjadi kekasihmu itu pasti adalah orang tersial di dunia. Harus sabar menghadapi dirimu yang susah untuk bangun pagi. Harus mempunyai muka tembok ketika menghadapi sikap anehmu. Kau tahu? Terakhir kali kau mengaku jika kau adalah seorang Picasso. Demi Tuhan, Yifan. Gambarmu itu bahkan tidak lebih bagus dari anak TK." Celoteh Zitao panjang lebar, walaupun semua yang diucapkannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya saat ini. 'Ini bukan yang ingin aku katakan, Yifan. Maafkan aku.'

Yifan bungkam. Ia hanya mampu membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya mendengar segala ucapan Zitao. Hampir semua yang diucapkan oleh Zitao benar. Namun, apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Apa ia salah jika ia.. jatuh cinta?

Zitao yang melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah sahabatnya itu merasa tidak enak hati setelahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Seharusnya ia tidak mengucapkan itu semua. Ingin rasanya ia menampar wajahnya sendiri saat ini.

"… Yifan, Maaf—"

"Tidak perlu, Zitao. kau benar. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk jatuh cinta. Hah~~" Desah Yifan pelan, lalu meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. "Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku." Gumam Yifan pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Zitao.

"Hey~! Semangat! Masa hanya karena ucapanku kau jadi menyerah seperti ini? Memangnya kau menyukai siapa?" Hibur Zitao. "Apa aku bisa membantumu?"

Sekali lagi ingin rasanya Zitao menjahit bibirnya sendiri agar tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Membantunya? Heh? Yang benar saja. Dia pasti sudah gila. Sekali lagi. GILA!

"Kau ingin membantuku? Benarkah itu?" Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Zitao dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Persis seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkannya.

Zitao mengangguk pasrah, toh dia sudah mengucapkannya. Seorang laki-laki harus menepati janjinya. "Iya, aku akan membantumu. Tapi satu kali ini saja, selebihnya, kau usaha sendiri." Zitao bersedekap membuat ekspresi wajah seolah enggan, walaupun ia merasakan rasa sesak yang luar biasa menjalari tubuhnya. "Jika gagal, jangan salahkan aku." Tambahnya, dan diangguki kepala oleh Yifan sebagai jawabannya.

"Ok. Itu bisa diatur nanti. Sekarang bisa bantu aku memikirkan cara agar aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya?"

"Memangnya siapa orang itu? Aku mengenalnya kah?" penasaran. Zitao benar-benar penasaran sekarang, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjerit kuat menentang rasa keingintahuannya itu.

Yifan terdiam sejenak, kedua alisnya bertautan, seolah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Zitao. "… Dia.."

Zitao mengepalkan kedua tangannya, gemas pada sikap Yifan yang jauh dari biasanya. Apakah jatuh cinta bisa merubah sifat dan sikap orang seperti ini? Oh, jika benar, Zitao berharap Yifan jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat.

"Eum?"

"… Dia.. Byun Baekhyun. Anak jurusan fakultas Seni. Eum, kau pasti mengenalnya."

Demi Tuhan, Zitao bersumpah ia dapat melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah tampan Yifan saat ini. Zitao tercekat, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan serta mengingat siapa itu 'Byun Baekhyun'.

"Oh. Pilihan yang bagus."

Hanya kalimat itulah yang dapat diucapkan oleh Zitao. namun, Yifan tidak menyadari keanehan sahabatnya itu. Dia terus saja berceloteh tentang, bagaimana manisnya Baekhyun, bagaimana senyuman Baekhyun, bagaimana merdunya suara Baekhyun, dan seterusnya dan seterusnya, yang hanya mampu masuk dari kuping kanan dan keluar dari kuping kiri oleh Zitao.

Satu yang dapat Zitao tangkap saat ini, Yifan, benar-benar menyukai Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?"

Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca, dan mendapati pria tampan bersurai cokelat madu tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah makan."

Zitao menunjuk pada bekas bungkusan roti yang tadi ia lahap sebelumnya.

"Oh.."

Yifan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi di seberang Zitao, sambil meletakan nampan berisi makanan yang ia bawa tadi di atas meja.

Keadaan kantin saat ini tidak begitu ramai, hanya beberapa mahasiswa dan juga mahasiswi yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menunggu kelas selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana usulanku waktu itu? Apakah berjalan lancar?" buka Zitao, berusaha memecah suasana hening yang melingkupi mereka.

Yifan meletakan kembali sendok yang baru saja ingin ia suapkan ke dalam mulutnya dan menatap Zitao dengan bersemangat.

"Dia menerima ajakanku untuk makan malam. Oh, terima kasih Huang Zitao. idemu benar-benar _brilliant_. Kau tahu? Dia sampai menatapku lama sekali sebelum akhirnya menjawab pernyataanku."

"Tentu saja, Huang Zitao. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan otak jenius seorang Huang Zitao." Zitao menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, sambil membusungkannya sendikit. Bersikap seolah-olah ia begitu bangga atas idenya yang berjalan lancar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia kecewa, karena yang ia harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya.

"Ya, ya. Untuk kali ini aku mengakui kejeniusanmu. _By the way_, kau tidak ingin mencari kekasih? Maksudku, biar kita kencan ganda nantinya."

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yifan membuat Zitao sukses tersedak susu yang tengah ia minum. "Uhu—k. Apa—? Kekasih?" Zitao membelalakan matanya dan menatap Yifan horror.

"Iya, kekasih. Apa kau tidak memiliki orang yang kau sukai?"

_'Orang yang kusukai? Itu kau, bodoh!'_

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Aku belum ingin memikirkan kekasih. Hal itu tidak cocok untukku. Kau tahu? Bisa merusak konsentrasi belajarku."

Bohong! Persetan dengan pelajaran, yang Zitao inginkan itu hanyalah Yifan seorang. Namun, mana mungkin ia mengatakannya pada Yifan.

Tidak. Ia belum siap jika Yifan menolaknya dan persahabatan mereka kandas begitu saja.

Yifan mengibaskan tangannya, dan menatap Zitao bosan. "Kau terlalu serius, Zitao. Berkencanlah dengan wanita atau mungkin dengan pria? Kita ini harus menikmati masa muda kita. Lagipula mahasiswa disini lumayan tampan dan berkelas semua. Kau tidak tertarik pada Park Chanyeol? Anak dari fakultas Seni yang sama dengan Byun Baekhyun. Aku rasa kau—hmmphh.."

Zitao membekap mulut Yifan dengan tangannya, dan menatap tajam pria tampan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. "Demi Tuhan, Wu Yifan. Bisa tidak kau menutup mulutmu sebentar saja? Kau ini seperti wanita saja jika sudah berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Kau tidak haus apa? Dan—jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk berkencan dengan, oh, siapa itu namanya? Park Chan, Park apalah itu. Aku tidak tertarik, ok?"

Yifan hanya mampu mengangukkan kepalanya, dan setelah itu Zitao melepaskan bekapannya.

"Aku masih ada kelas siang ini. Kalau kau ingin menunggu—"

"Aku ada janji kencan dengan Baekhyun." Potong Yifan cepat.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ke kelas dulu. Bye~."

Zitao melambaikan tangannya dan segera bergegas menuju kelasnya. Mengabaikan rasa sesak yang menghantam jantungnya dengan telak.

**_'Kencan.'_**

Kata itu yang terus terngiang di telinga Zitao.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menampar pelan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak sesakit ini. Kau harus kuat, Huang Zitao."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao mengamati perubahan wajah Yifan yang semakin hari semakin suram. Ia memang sudah tidak terlalu akrab lagi dengan Yifan. Bukan, bukan karena ia yang menjauh. Tapi Yifan yang sibuk dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun dan Baekhyun. Sehingga tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk Zitao masuk diantara keduanya.

Ketika Zitao mengajak Yifan untuk menginap dirumahnya seperti yang sering mereka lakukan sejak dulu, Yifan selalu menolaknya. Alasannya? Apalagi jika bukan karena Baekhyun.

Sedikit demi sedikit Zitao belajar untuk hidup tanya Yifan disampingnya. Bukannya apa, Zitao bukanlah orang lemah. Ia adalah anak laki-laki yang kuat. Walaupun terkadang pertahanannya itu runtuh ketika melihat atau bertegur sapa dengan Yifan di tempat kuliah mereka.

Zitao pernah menangis. Tentu saja. Ia juga masih memiliki hati dan perasaan. Tapi setelah itu, ia akan kembali ceria seperti sedia kala.

Walaupun mereka tidak berkumpul seperti biasanya, tapi Zitao selalu memperhatikan keadaan Yifan dari kejauhan. Atau mungkin sekedar mencari informasi tentang sahabatnya itu dari teman-teman yang satu jurusan dengan Yifan.

Inilah hasilnya sekarang. Zitao mau tidak mau menyeret Yifan ke rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya menemukan Yifan tengah duduk di pojokkan kelas yang sudah kosong.

Tampang Yifan yang seperti kehilangan harapan itu, menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Zitao. apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu? Kemana binar kebahagiaan yang dulu selalu terpancar di kedua manik cokelat miliknya?

Menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat, Zitao kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tengah kasur miliknya. Menatap Yifan yang kini menatap kosong ke arah gelas yang tengah digenggamnya.

Aura itu.. begitu suram. Tidak seperti Yifan yang biasanya, dan Zitao tidak menyukai itu.

"Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan hubungan kau dan Baekhyun?" Tanya Zitao to the point. Ia sudah mendengar desas desus yang beredar di kampus mereka. Berita jika Baekhyun menerima Yifan karena ia bertaruh dengan teman-temannya, dan Zitao yakin jika Yifan sudah mengetahui itu semua.

Hening. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari belah bibir Yifan. Membuat Zitao gemas bukan main karenanya.

"Kau putus dengannya? Iya, kan?"

Tubuh Yifan menunjukkan reaksi, ia menangkat wajahnya dan menatap Zitao tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kau kaget jika aku mengetahuinya? Oh, ayolah Yifan. Kau sudah tahu aku bukan orang bodoh."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa kau masih menanyakannya padaku, huh? Kau ingin mengejekku?" Yifan mengenggam dengan erat gelas yang tengah ia pegang. Mengabaikan rasa panas yang menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Zitao yang mendengar ucapan tidak bersahabat dari sahabatnya itu hanya memijat keningnya dan menghembuskan nafas. "Oh, jadi ini hasil kau menjauhi ku beberapa waktu ini? Kau berpikiran buruk tentangku, begitu?" ucap Zitao sarkatis dan membuat Yifan tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Bu—"

"Oh, Tutup mulutmu, Wu Yifan. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Kau sudah tahu kan dimana pintu keluarnya?

Yifan yang tahu jika ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, segera bangkit berdiri dan meletakan gelas yang tadi ia pegang di atas meja nakas dekat ranjang Zitao.

Jika Zitao sudah seperti itu, lebih baik ia meninggalkannya seorang diri. Karena jika ia bersikeras berada disana, hanya akan berujung pada adu mulut yang tidak akan berakhir.

Memang bukan kesalahan dia sepenuhnya, hanya saja, Yifan tahu diri. Ia hanya kalut dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan setelah itu Yifan menutup pelan pintu kamar Zitao. tanpa mengetahui jika pria manis bermata panda itu tengah menahan tangis seorang diri.

Tangisan itu pecah, setelah Zitao yakin Yifan tidak berada disana.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini?

Hubungan mereka yang merenggang hanya karena orang lain, dan sekarang?

Bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil?

Perasaan mereka terlalu sensitive untuk sekarang ini, dan Zitao membiarkan dirinya terisak sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak.

"… Seharusnya aku menghiburnya. Seharusnya aku.. hiks—maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengetahui jika Yifan. Masih berdiri di sana, dibalik pintu. Mendengar setiap isakan dan permintaan maaf Zitao.

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maafkan aku, Zitao."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Zitao mulai menghindari Yifan. Setiap kali Yifan berusaha mendekatinya, Zitao akan berpura-pura sibuk. Membuat Yifan gemas karenanya, hingga akhirnya, Yifan memutuskan untuk mendiamkan Zitao. melihat berapa lama Zitao akan mendiaminya seperti itu, dan hasilnya?

Berhasil. Zitao menegurnya terlebih dahulu sekarang. Mungkin ia sudah lelah berdiam diri dan berjauh-jauhan seperti itu.

"Makan yang banyak, kau tidak lihat jika tubuhmu sudah kurus seperti itu?"

Zitao menyodorkan sepotong roti pada Yifan, dan langsung disambut baik oleh Yifan.

"Kau masih memperhatikanku?"

Yifan menaikkan alisnya, bermaksud menggoda pria manis bermata panda di depannya.

Zitao memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu bersedekap, menatap pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tajam. "Dengar ya, jika bukan karena Ibumu yang mengatakan jika putra semata wayangnya itu menginggau dan memanggil namaku dalam tidurnya, aku tidak akan menegurmu. "

Yifan tersedak mendengar ucapan Zitao. "A—apa? Apa saja yang ibuku ceritakan padamu?" Wajah Yifan merona merah karenanya. Oh, oh~ apa yang kau sembunyikan Yifan?

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat kembali, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya itu. Memangnya apa lagi yang ibumu sembunyikan dariku?" Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Yifan bingung.

"Ti—tidak ada. Lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ingin menghibur sahabatmu yang sedang patah hati ini?" Yifan merangkul pundak Zitao dan memasang wajah memelas.

Pria manis itu mendengus sebal. "He? Menghiburmu? Dalam mimpimu saja, Wufan-ssi."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Wufan-ssi? Kepalamu tidak habis terbentur sesuatukan, Zitao?" Yifan memegangi kening Zitao, membuat pria manis itu merona merah karenanya.

"… Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya aneh? Kita kan sudah seperti orang lain belakangan ini." Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Yifan terhenyak karenanya. Orang lain? Oh ya, semenjak kejadian itu, memang banyak yang berubah. Termasuk.. perasaan Yifan pada pria manis disampingnya saat ini.

"Yifan, kau masih ingat cerita favoriteku?"

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa, Zitao?"

Heran? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak heran tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. Apalagi pertanyaan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kau ingat? Kisah tentang Peterpan, Wendy dan juga Tinkerbell?" Zitao kini menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Yifan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Beruntung kali ini kantin tidak ramai, jika tidak, mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?" Kini jari-jari Yifan bergerak membelai lembut helaian rambut pirang Zitao. terasa begitu lembut. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh helaian rambut itu? Rasanya ia begitu rindu.

"Kau itu Peterpan."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Sstt.. Dengarkan aku dulu."

Yifan mengunci kembali bibirnya, dan memasang telinganya dengan baik-baik. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun perkataan Zitao saat ini. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, mungkin Zitao dapat mendengarnya.

Merasa Yifan tidak akan memotongnya lagi, Zitao melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau itu Peterpan. Baekhyun itu Wendy, dan aku.. aku adalah Tinkerbell." Menghela nafas sejenak, Zitao masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya. Ia sudah memikirkan segalanya dengan matang.

Ia.. akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yifan. Apapun konsekuensinya.

"Tinkerbell hanya mampu melihat Peterpan yang jatuh cinta pada Wendy, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Padahal disana.." Zitao menelan liurnya dengan berat. Jari-jari Yifan masih disana, membelai lembut helaian rambutnya. "Padahal disana, ada Tinkerbell yang selalu mendampinginya. Memendam sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan.. cinta." Kedua kelopak mata Zitao terbuka, dan ia dapat merasakan jika jari-jari Yifan berhenti.

Zitao membetulkan posisinya kembali, dan memandang Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tapi, menurutku Tinkerbell itu terlalu bodoh, dan munafik. Ia hanya diam saja, ketika melihat Peterpan tersakiti. Seharusnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Peterpan, kan?"

Zitao menatap lekat kedua manik kecoklatan milik Yifan.

"Seharunya Tinkerbell tidak membiarkan Wendy menyakiti Peterpannya, kan? Aku sama seperti Tinkerbell saat itu. Membiarkan Peterpan jatuh cinta pada Wendy, dan kemudian tersakiti. Hanya mampu memandangi Peterpan dari kejauhan, dan menerima Peterpan dengan tangan terbuka, ketika Peterpan kembali kedalam pelukannya. Namun, tidak ada yang berubah. Tinkerbell tetaplah peri yang menjadi sahabat Peterpan sampai akhir. Karena Tinkerbell tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Peterpan."

Zitao terdiam sejenak, mengamati ekspresi wajah Yifan yang benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Yifan mengerti. Mengerti maksud Zitao dengan baik.

Zitao mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, dan menyentuh wajah Yifan. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi Tinkerbell yang hanya terus memendam perasaanya, dan membiarkan Wendy lainnya merebut Peterpan dari sisinya suatu saat nanti." Jeda sejenak. Yifan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan menyentuh tangan Zitao yang berada di pipinya. "Dengarkan satu kali ini saja. Aku bukanlah Tinkerbell. Aku, Huang Zitao, mencintai seorang Wu Yifan semenjak kami pertama kali bertemu."

Zitao kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Yifan, membuat kedua bola mata Yifan membulat dengan sempurna, ketika merasakan bibir kucing Zitao menyentuh bibir tebalnya.

Zitao menjauhkan wajahnya, dan menatap sendu Yifan. "Jika kau ingin menjauhiku dan membenciku. Kau boleh melakukannya sekarang." Zitao tersenyum hangat.

Tak apa Yifan menjauhinya setelah ini, yang penting, ia sudah merasa lega setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"…Bo..bodoh.." Gumam Yifan lirih.

"Ap—"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?! Aku mana mungkin bisa membencimu jika aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu!" Seru Yifan lalu menarik Zitao kedalam pelukannya.

Zitao terkejut, tentu saja. Ia bahkan masih berusaha mencerna setiap kalimatnya.

"Kau—apa?"

Zitao dapat merasakan pelukan Yifan yang semakin erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh. Aku juga mencintai seorang Huang Zitao yang bodoh."

Zitao dapat merasakan jika pandangannya mulai mengabur karena airmata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Zitao mencengkram erat baju belakang Yifan, dan menangis dengan keras. Menumpahkan segala perasaan lega dan khawatir yang sedari tadi menghinggapinya.

"… Hiks.. Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang, idiot. Kenapa.."

Isakan Zitao bertambah keras seiring dengan pelukan Yifan yang terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintamu. Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao."

.

.

.

.

.

"Peterpan mencintai Tinkerbell."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUHUUUUU~~ FLEURS IS BACK BACK BACK~! #dancesherlockbarengjjong #salahfokus**

**Saya kembali dengan ff gajeness. Hasil menggalau. Iya, saya menggalau karena KrisTao dan juga Writer Block. Maafkan saya jika saya belum melanjutkan ff saya yang menumpuk. BTW, YIFAN MAKIN CANTIK YAAA.. #salahfokus**

**UDAH LIAT FANTAKEN YANG DI NATURE REPUBLIC? YA TUHAN MEREKA KAYA LAGI FOTO PREWEDD.. ;A; MANIS BANGET YA TUHAN.. DAN HARI INI ZITAO KAYAK ORANG LAGI HAMILL.. :3 MUAHAHAHAHAHA,,**

**GENDUTAN ANAK GW.. TERNYATA YIFAN DIEM" MENGHANYUTKAN.. #iniapa?**

**DANNNN.. LAGU BARUNYA EXO ITU MAKJLEB BANGET YE LIRIKNYA.. APALAGI YANG CHINESE VERSION.. ;A; ;A;**

**'ITS MY TURN TO CRY.'**

**APA-APAAN ITU LAGU.. APAAAAAANN.. BARU SEPENGGAL AJA UDAH NYESEK, APALAGI FULLNYA.. SMMM.. I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH.. ;A; ;A; ANGSTY~ LOVE IT.. #salahfkus**

**.**

**.**

**Btw, special thanks to :**

**adindapranatha | paradisaea Rubra | dewicloudsddangko | Michelle kim | Heyitsmezifan | | | KissKris |KTHS | DwitaDwita | diahuang91 | Hanny WYF-HZT | jettaome | ajib4ff | Peachzt | URuRuBaek | oraurus |Baby Ziren KTS | Yuseong Han | ID.K | ryanryu | Yuyuchan EXO | ressijewelll | Cho KhunRy | scorpioXtaurus | KrisPanda | Guest | XiuBy PandaTao **

**Makasi udah ngerview di FF About Us [Just Believe In Me] ga nyangka banyak yang galau juga.. #salah**

**Ada satu lagi sih, tapi masih mandek.. T_T judulnya.. About Us (…) #digeplak**

**Jadi kalau yang About Us itu, semacam ff hasil fantaken atau fanaccount ya.. semi canon (?) mungkin.. entahlah.. #ditabok**

**And last~~**

**And, hope you like it guys~**

**Mind to review? :D**


End file.
